


We Were Staying In Paris

by stalewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Crying, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rehabilitation, Romance, Smoking, Song: Paris (The Chainsmokers), Songfic, i said eventual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: What would have happened if Draco had someone hold his hand for him at the final battle? Would he have actually went when his father called?-I'm not necessarily NEW to Harry Potter, per-say, but I haven't read the books. This will NOT be canon compliant and happens after TDH2 so take that into consideration please!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	We Were Staying In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for taking a chance on this story, it probably won't be the greatest Draco fic you ever read but I'm definitely going to try my best. Warnings are mainly just swearing, you introducing Draco to smoking and lots of angst.

_"Draco..." Narcissa sounded scared but she was in no way possible going to allow her son to be murdered at the will of The Dark Lord._

_"Draco!" Lucious barked, his ever so haunting demeanor finally cracking as he called out to his son._

_"Come..." Narcissa extended her arm across the courtyard as she stood amongst the other Death Eaters._

_You looked over to him and saw the growing turmoil in his eyes. His right foot began to move and you didn't even realize that you had moved yourself in order to grab his hand. He jumped slightly and looked down where your skin had come into contact with his. His whole body was shaking and he finally met your eyes. You sucked in a breathe and held his stare for what seemed like am hour until his mouth arose in a snarl. He felt the need to show dignity, he was still a Malfoy._

_"Get your hands off of me you filthy little Mu-"_

_"Draco I swear to you, life isn't all about pride, please stay." You whispered, sweat forming at your brow._

_Shockingly, he did. And just like that Harry Potter had sprung into action._

_  
________________________

There were bodies everywhere and select students had families coming to collect them. It was a scene out of your worst nightmares. You thanked whoever was listening for your own survival against the attack and for the fact that Draco didn't leave your side. He was currently sitting on a set of stairs as he held his head and continuously raked his left hand through his hair that was no longer sleek and polished. You wanted to say something to him, anything really but you couldn't think of anything proper after what just happened, so you began to turn and look at the faces of old professors and familiar students but Draco mistook your body language.

"Please no," He rasped out, almost in tears.

"Huh?" You spun around to see him looking up at you with glassy eyes.

"Please don't leave me yet, m-my parents...I don't know where they are." He said all at once. This was the most vulnerable you'd seen him in his entire life, considering you had basically watched him grow up during your studentship together at Hogwarts. You were always close by wether he knew it or not and you even harbored a crush on him in your 3rd year.

"Draco," You sighed, "I know you love them but after what they've done-" He held up a hand to you.

"I want to tell them that I'm leaving." You just blinked at him. What could you possibly say to that? A small smile rose to your lips as he continued to stare at you, a single tear sliding down his cheek caused the smile to falter.

"Here." You said as you kneeled down using the scarf you had been wearing to wipe his cheek of dirt and other grime. Without realizing he did so, he leaned into your palm and nearly closed his eyes, the poor boy must have been so touch starved it broke your heart. "Where will you go?" You asked.

"I'm not entirely sure of that myself, why do you care?" He still had his classic bitter tone but he was only being slightly defensive after the past few months he had to endure.

"You can come with me?" _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

"Just why would I do that?" He finally recoiled from your touch and sat back on the stairs with his arms crossed.

"My brother owns a flat in Paris where your parents most likely won't find us if they look. Things would be different though, we'd have to act as muggles for a while." Your breathing was short as you awaited his answer.

"Are you serious?" He asked assuredly, trying to sound less demeaning and more friendly. It wasn't working.

"Well if you don't want to that's fine." You huffed.

"(Y/n), that's not what I was saying-"

"You know my name? Even that's a surprise!" You mockingly threw your arms in the air and he rolled his eyes. This made you calm down a bit, "Look, I'm sorry just try to be nicer, okay?"

"I already am." He looked at you like you were seriously dumb and it made your face heat up.

"Let's go then." You said as you turned away from him.

"What did you say?" He stood up noticing your slight height difference and almost smirked but he kept it to himself that he even cared.

"Let's leave. Now. Unless there's anyone special you wanted to say goodbye too..." You said the last bit kind of dimly but he picked up on it nonetheless, he was a smart boy after all. 

"Nope. After you, (Y/l/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh sorry this is short and BAD, I just needed it out of my system in order to write the rest.


End file.
